ytmndfandomcom-20200214-history
You forgot Poland/Abandonware wiki article
3/10/07 "It's not a fad, it's a way of life!" History The You forgot Poland YTMNDs from 2004 were satirical references to George W. Bush's unanticipated retort to John Kerry during the 2004 Presidential Electoral Debate. John Kerry had omitted Poland as a member of the coalition participating on the War on Terror (whether or not this was intentional is debated) and Bush took it upon himself to enlighten Kerry. The newer Forgot Poland sites contain no real world political message. This type of YTMND is quickly becoming popular, though it has very little to do with the original "forgot poland" political fad. The original YTMND was posted by in October of 2004 (which is now deleted). Since then, "Forgot Poland" sites merged with the influences of DaltonofZeal2, Kassius, and AegisReflector to pull away from lame political jokes and pushed more towards its own unique realm. "Forgot Poland" sites are currently entirely guided by AegisReflector's "Forgot your Poland fundamentals" site. In order to create a You Forgot Poland site, you need to know your fundamentals: Remix, increase volume, and beg for votes. Pumping up the bass doesn't hurt either. To learn more about Forgot Poland, visit the Forgot Poland Army forums. Check out the FPA myspace. Domain Grab The original site (poland.ytmnd.com) got deleted by max and was changed to a stupid picture of an African-American by a user who forgot Poland so hard. So the first Poland Noise site will be considered the first "Forgot Poland" site. A mirror of the original site can be found here. Source Materials for sites Many Forgot Poland sites use loud sound clips such as "KHAAAAAAN!", "NOOOOOOOOOOO!", square waves, and "WRONG!" in addition to the classic 2004 election debate clips. Fad music is also often used in these parodies to try to show the problems with everyone making fad sites without humor or effort. The truth is that many classic Forgot Poland sites took about the same, if not more effort as any masterpiece that often lands in the top 5. The intentional use of loud noise, distorted images, spelling it "polend", and "voat 5!!" running gags is often unnoticed, as many voters believe that these sites are just poorly made. For a long while now though the quality of these sites has tanked and the running gags are simply pounded into oblivion. Most FPA members don't make poland sites and few even make noise sites at all anymore. For help making a Forgot Poland site, check out the FPA forums. Soundtrack On November 9, 2006, released Forgot Poland - The Soundtrack (*VOLUME THIRTY*) with tracks chosen from a poll of Forgot Poland Army members and an intro voiceover by and BTape. Forgot Poland - The Soundtrack is simultaneously the official Polendization of 's YTMND soundtrack, and a showcase for the best musical Forgot Poland sites. Future volumes are not likely to be sequentially numbered. VOLUME THIRTY ( , download) The Forgot Poland Game (and sequel) * Download (Mirror anyone?) * Download the Sequel (Now with a bonus Lando game!) (By Crusher8576) External Links * The original 2004 presidential debate video clip. Forgot Poland Army Members *AegisReflector *ahdemarco *alholm2000 *altair808 *Amenhotep2 *AngryDriver *AppleNick *Basset-Hound *Cameraman *CaptainPirate *Captain-L337 *Cheesellama *Crusher8576 *DarthWang *demsthenes *Dyslexia *Emokiller *evilpenguin *Father-McKenzie *Fryman1 *ForceUser *geoguy91 *ghcghcghc *giggity-giggity *GIVEMEREPLAY *HeatherChandler *Herald77 *Joejew *JohnnyLurg *jollumpy *juiceman *Kacen *Kassius *Kayne *lacrossestar83 *Lethe *Locke5 *M0rtanius *mattdh12 *mariostar06 *MeatwadPwnsYou *MrSinistar *murphvelocity *NESer *nousername *omgbomb *Poland *PsychoCola *Reeven *renegade64 *xXxXx_Darth_Sephiroth_34534_xXxXx *sage920 *Scytale *Silenoz *SniperChance *St205 *TehMonkey *thaEdderz *TheDudeVonDoom *Washburn647 *zeocon Userbox Poland Poland Category:Political Category:Trolling